This invention relates to a milking system, and to a valve which may be used in such a system. The invention is particularly concerned with a milking system in which a cowshed is provided with a source of vacuum which is used to effect the milking operation, and milk is conveyed from the cowshed by a pipeline. Such a system enables the vacuum required to milk all the cows to be supplied from a single vacuum source and enables the milk from all the cows to be conveyed directly to a milk tank via the pipeline.
An object of the invention is to provide a milking system which enables a vacuum and liquid tight connection to be rapidly and easily made between a milking device positioned on the udder on an animal to be milked and vacuum and milk conveying lines.